A Human Touch
by phnxgrl
Summary: This is sequel of A Pigeon and Quail. It is a continuation of my re-imagining of the last Arc in Season 5. This leads with Kate getting a clean bill of health. Eagerly she returns to the precinct to get involved with Homeland Security and a new Federal Agency.
1. Chapter 1

After the little impromptu get together at the Old Haunt the previous night Kate was feeling good as she walked into her Captain's office with the certificate signed by Dr. Burke. She was finally released from Admin leave. The Captain did not look that thrilled.

"Good Morning Detective what do you have for me?" Gates said pulling out her reading glasses.

"Good Morning Sir. It is my release form. I have undergone my compulsory psych eval after the shooting and near death. As you can see I'm cleared for duty." Kate said handing her Captain the release.

"Ok Detective I want you to consider my words closely. Do you want to return this early? Or is this something you think you should? I can not afford you to rush this." Gate said with a Grandmotherly look to her face.

"Sir I talked it over with Castle and we have decided it is in my best interest is to get back on the horse." Kate stated.

"So Mr. Castle approves of your return to duty?" Gates asked.

She knew Mr. Castle was important to her Detective but having Kate admit it to her was a different thing all together.

"Yes Captain he does. We are continuing counseling too. There are a few things we need to discuss. However, Sir it will not affect any of my abilities." Kate said.

"I see well welcome back Detective. I need you the other Detectives will clue you in."

Gates said handing back her gun and shield.

"Thank You Sir!" Kate said leaving the office.

Rick was gabbing with the Boys when Kate came out with a slight smile on her face.

"So Gates…?" Rick asked.

"She reinstated me." Kate said grasping his hand and rubbing it gently. It was the only PDA she would show overtly.

"Well that is great." Rick said brightly.

"It could not happen at a better time. We have a car bomb! Lanie's there at the scene waiting." Espo said hanging up the phone. "Welcome back Becks."

"Once more into the breach…?" Rick asked.

Kate nodded and grabbed his hand then together they exited the precinct.

/

Kate and Rick had stopped for coffee and he was distributing it to the Uni's and Lanie got a tea.

"So Lanie what do you have for me?" Kate said grasping Rick's hand as if it was a lifeline.

"Well he is pretty well gone." Lanie said as a tow truck drove up and started to load the remains of the car.

"Hey where are you going with my Crime scene?" Kate screamed at the tow truck driver.

"I'm so sorry but I have an order from that guy over there. The driver said as he finished placing the car on the bed.

Kate was upset and started to yell.

"Who is in charge here?" Kate was visibly frustrated.

"That would be me." The tall gentleman in a black suit which screamed FED!

"I want my crime scene back!" Kate said getting into his face.

"So sorry Detective Beckett It is not your crime scene" the man said.

"What do you mean it is not my crime scene?" Kate said staring at the FED eye to eye.

"That is what I said Detective it is not yours. I'm Special Agent Guerrero with Homeland Security. It is not yours. If you have a beef take it up with my supervisor." The Special Agent said walking away.

Rick came up and gently guided her away. The Boys and Lanie were standing watching Kate carefully.

"What are you doing standing around? Go get the videos and to a canvas find out what you can. They may have the vehicle but this is still an NYPD murder investigation." Kate ordered.

Both boys looked to Rick who just shrugged.

"Ok I've got the videos" Ryan said.

"I'll start the canvas" Espo said taking the Uni's with him.

Kate glared at the retreating form of the Boys. Lanie made herself scarce too since there was now no body to investigate.

"Thanks Castle for the Tea…Keep an eye on our girl huh?" She said as she got into the ME vehicle.

"Come on Kate they said it is not ours so let's go back to the precinct." Rick cajoled.

"Rick? Wha…I…Ok" Kate said grasping his hand again.

They headed back to the precinct but Kate could not shake the feeling she was being watched. She looked around a number of times before entering the car.

/

Getting back to the Precinct, Espo came walking in with some sort of evidence.

"I have the vic's wallet. It was found by the canvas a few blocks away." Espo said.

Rick reads the license.

"It says our vic is Dale Tanner and we have a home address." Rick said.

"Yeah and his description fits what witnesses say too." Espo said. "He was just sitting in the car then kablooey!"

"Ok Castle and I are going to notify the next of kin Espo good work. Come on Castle." Kate said.

/

Rick and Kate were at the home of Dale Tanner. Kate knocked and identified both of them to the person opening the door. They were let in then the hard part started. Rick was always amazing of Kate's compassion about the people left behind.

"I'm so sorry to inform you of the death of your husband Dale Tanner Mrs. Tanner." Kate said.

"I'm divorced…How did it happen?" Mrs. Tanner asked.

"It was some sort of bomb…he was in his car when it happened." Kate said. "Are you able to answer some questions?"

The woman cried and shook her head yes. Rick handed her a tissue which he saw was handy. The woman was used to tears it seemed. The woman finally was able to control the tears to talk to them. Rick noticed a Son hovering in the background. He noticed the Son had a bit of a concern for his mother but something else had played across his face. Rick thought it was satisfaction. That did not fit this picture at all.

Rick turned his attention back to Kate as he held her hand then gave it a squeeze. Kate responded with a thankful smile then turned to the crying woman.

"It was the chase I knew it was dangerous but a car bomb?" Mrs. Tanner said.

"I don't quite understand. What sort of occupation was your Ex husband involved?" Kate asked.

"Oh he was a journalist. When we were younger he thought he would be another Bernstein." She said. "He felt that the criminal justice system was broken. He was going to champion the little guy against the big guys."

"So he was an investigative Journalist?" Kate asked.

"Yeah but for his own magazine…I have a copy somewhere." The woman said looking around through the stacks of papers scattered about.

"Mom quit looking he has not published a paper copy in 10 years. He was the owner of the investigative website Whistleblower Anonymous." The Son supplied. "I'm Shawn his Son."

"Wait I've heard of that. He was the one to explore the charges against Fracking." Rick said.

"Yeah but he did prove the activists were the ones who created the mess to blame the oil companies. That earned him activists picketing his downtown office. Shawn said. "…Along with the death threats."

"Wait he was getting death threats?" Kate asked.

"Yeah it was so bad that we had to change numbers twice. The activists were able to get the first change of number." Shawn said.

"So did your father keep any of these recordings?" Kate asked.

"Maybe it would be in his law office downtown." Shawn said.

"Law office…? I thought you said he was a journalist?" Kate asked.

"He had so many lawsuits that he went to law school to counter them." Mrs. Tanner said. "Anything to get the story…He had no care for this family at all…The chase was what he lived for…The exposure of the wrong doers."

"I have another question if I may…Do either of you know why Homeland security was involved with your husband?"

The woman shook her head but the son looked determinedly grim.

"I must warn you he did not keep much in his downtown office but he rented a storage unit in Queens…I do know he has a partner but I have no idea who he was…He said the less I knew the better off I would be." The woman said.

The son was getting visibly upset.

"Mom they know the government killed him and these two are here to cover it up." Shawn said with venom.

"Well here is my card Mrs. Tanner and if you can think of anything else please get in contact with me…I'm so sorry for your loss." Kate said leaving with Rick looking at the Son.

Rick saw that smile of satisfaction again. Outside Kate called Espo and gave him the address of the downtown law office.


	2. Chapter 2

Espo got the office just as the FEDs were removing the last bit of furniture. They did forget the Trash can. Inside was an invoice which had Past Due stamped in red on it. Espo secretly placed the piece of paper in his pocket. He called Ryan and told him what was happening.

Rick and Kate returned to see Ryan busy at his desk. He had found the footage but so far there was no sign of him or the accomplice. However the footage at his house showed something completely different. A motorcycle roaring out of his garage at 1 AM. Ryan called over Kate and Rick.

"Look at this!" Ryan said excitedly.

"What are we looking at?" Rick asked.

"This is footage of his house and did you notice the Motorcycle roaring away?" Ryan asked.

"Yeah so the rider could have been planting the bomb." Kate said. "You got a plate?"

"Way ahead of you Boss!" Ryan said. "I have Uni's picking up this dirtbag."

"Way to go Ryan…So what about the car?" Kate asked.

"I got Nada for now but there is a jewelry store across from the car which I'm getting a warrant. I should be getting that video soon." Ryan said.

The Uni were bringing the owner of the Motorcycle. She was a tough young thing in her leathers. Dark hair streaked with purple. She was kicking at the Uni's as she was placed in interrogation room 3. The Uni's chained her to the desk and chair then left.

Kate took a cleansing breath then entered with Rick hot on her heels.

"I am Detective Kate Beckett and this is Mr. Castle. We need to find out what were you doing trespassing at the home of Dale Tanner?" Kate asked.

"I was not there!" She said. "Now you pigs let me out of here!"

You are not going anywhere! We have you for resisting arrest. That is going to keep you in isolation for at least 24 to 48 hours. Besides you have been in our holding area before is that not right Monica Kale!" Kate said.

"Defecating on a Police car in the last OWS demonstration? That is no way for a young lady to act." Rick scolded.

"Yeah those Pigs got what was coming to them." She snarled.

"So was Dale Tanner got what was coming to him?" Kate asked.

"What do you mean?" Monica asked.

"Well you did plant the bomb that killed him now did you?" Kate stated.

"What? No I did not plant any bomb!" Monica protested.

"But you did send him threatening phone calls now did you not? So threatening that the phone number was changed twice?" Kate said.

"Yeah but those were empty threats. How dare he side with the oil companies they are destroying the world! Some one has to teach him a lesson. I want my lawyer now." Monica said.

Kate got up and followed Rick out of the interrogation room.

Espo was there.

"Becks what did you get?" Espo asked.

"A whole lot of nothing she claimed she knew nothing about the bomb. She clammed up why she was there in the first place and lawyered up after we got confirmation on the threatening phone calls but we can still hold her." Kate said.

"Beckett I don't think she is our bomber. She is too flighty or does not have the intelligence." Rick said.

"So Espo what did you find?" Kate asked.

"Well I got there as the Feds were carting everything else. But I happen to snag this out of the trash." Espo showed the past due invoice on it was the name and address of the storage facility.

"It is going up for Auction today at two." Ryan said.

"Rick we need to get at that auction." Kate said.

"Ok" Rick said.

"Rick what cash do you have?" Kate asked "we need to get this unit."

"Is 10,000 enough?" Rick whispered.

"What are you doing walking around with that?" Kate asked.

"Why you think I'm going to get mugged when NYPD's finest detective is nearby. Besides I can take care of myself." Rick crowed.

"No I mean the amount." Kate said.

"Oh it is for Alexis' trip to Costa Rica. She wanted a check but I decided I wanted to face this professor in the eye as I gave him the money. But if we need the cash for the unit then we should use it there." Rick said. "I can always write out another check."

Ok Rick the Auction is at two it is now 11 let's go for lunch in Queens that way we could be there first. Kate said.

"I'm right with you." Rick said.

"Guys Castle and I are off on a lead if Gates asks in the Queens." Kate said.

/

At lunch in a little bistro Rick knew Kate took his hand.

"I'm so sorry I've been such a bytach to you recently. I just do not like being ignored especially for a 15 year old boy in India." Kate said.

"Kate I'm sorry too I should not have ignored you too." Rick said.

They kissed and then Rick looked at his watch.

"Come on Kate we have an auction to go to." Rick said paying the bill and leaving a generous tip.

A few moments later Rick was the proud owner of unit 73. They closed the gated door and came in through the side door.

"Would you look at this Kate?" Rick said gazing at the video and computers. "There's a full server here. None of this hardware looked cheap."

"Yeah I think I want CSU over here now." Kate said.

"No I think that is not wise at the moment Kate. There is a cell phone here at this work station. Why don't we set up our own surveillance? As far as the partner knows this place is safe. He or She might return here." Rick said.

"Rick, that is a great idea." Kate said looking at the picture of Dale getting a big check from the oil insurance company.

"Rick take a look at this picture. Tell me how big is that check?" Kate asked.

"Wow that is a 7 figure check!" Rick said.

"I think that is motive for him to be bumped off don't you agree?" Kate said.

"Yeah we need to get with the court records and see if the death is in probate yet. Kate what are you doing?" Rick asked.

Kate was busy calling a number.

"Hello Dad are you still at the probate court? Good please look up for me a listing for a Dale Tanner out of White Plains. Thanks Dad Castle and I are good. I will see you then." Kate said hanging up the phone.

"What did you not know I know guys too?" Kate smirked.

Rick had to laugh as Kate used his line.

They sealed up the unit by changing the gate lock but left the side door the same. Getting the surveillance installed it was given to Tori their new A/V tech to look after.

The rest of the day was spent following up on leads. The cell phone was a burner and was never activated. Rick and Kate left the precinct for the loft.

\\\\\

Getting to the loft Rick immediately started playing with his newest toy an RC tank with a camera. Kate was changing clothes when the tank approached her. The tank was getting a good view when Kate noticed and threw his shirt over the tank.

"Perv…!" She called out.

"That is Field Marshall Perv to you missy!" Rick yelled out.

Soon they were accompanied by Alexis.

"Hi Dad and Kate did you pay my trip yet?" Alexis asked.

"Well no I was going to but something came up. I will get on it soon I promise." Rick said.

"You promise?" Alexis asked with such puppy dog eyes Rick naturally crumbled.

"Yes Alexis he will have his money in plenty of time before your departure." Rick said.

The dinner was a light affair and Alexis was staying over just in case. She still had ties to the loft. Kate and Rick adjourned to the bedroom. It was around midnight when Kate got a call.

"Beckett." Kate said sleepily.

"Detective we have movement in the unit." The voice of Tori said.

"Thanks I will be rolling." Kate said. "Rick wake up! We have a bite. Let's go."

Kate and Rick got dressed as Kate called Tori for an update.

"Yeah he is still there." She said as Kate stood ready.

Rick got out his keys and opened the gate and it surprised the intruder.

"NYPD freeze!" Kate said holding her gun on the college age kid.

"You must be the partner?" Rick asked pulling down the gate and relocking it.

"Who are you?" The man asked.

"I'm the person who owns this place and you are trespassing!" Rick said.

"What happened to Dale?" The man asked.

"He is dead. So what were you two working on?" Kate asked.

"I think I want my lawyer now." The man said.

"Kate look he has booted up the computers. Let's change the passwords now." Rick said.

"Yeah Rick, that is a good idea. Keep it simple though." Kate said.

"I will" Rick said stepping to the keyboard. A few moments later there was a knock on the door two Uni's were there to escort him to jail for criminal trespass.

"Kate, come and look at this." Rick said pointing at the screen.

"It is a picture of a Drone so what?" Kate said

"Kate, look again in the background." Rick said.

"That is Central Park." Kate said.

"Yeah but the time stamp is what I am referring." Rick said.

"Rick, that is two minutes after the bombing." Kate said.

"Let's suppose that is correct. It looks like our bombing was a missile strike!" Rick said.

"A rogue Drone strike? No wonder Homeland is all over this! We need to keep this quiet." Kate said.


	3. Chapter 3

Kate and Rick awoke and came into the precinct. Today after work was another session with Dr. Burke. Kate was actually looking forward to these sessions. Her attention was broken by Espo.

"Hey Becks we got the report from CSU back what little of it they got to do but you should find it interesting." Espo said.

"Let me see it says the person in the car was blew up from a rogue Drone attack?" Kate said.

"Yeah how did you know?" Ryan asked.

"Well remember the auction?" Kate asked.

"Yeah" Ryan responded.

"Rick bought it." Kate said.

"For a Song I may add it is filled with at least 40,000 dollar worth of high tech equipment." Rick added.

"Wow it is a better deal than your last haul eh Castle?" Espo said.

"Yeah it is anyway I'll let Kate tell you." Rick said.

"Ok Rick had the great idea to wire the unit to see if the accomplice would return. He did and he is charged with Criminal Trespass. He should be in a more talkative mood after spending the night in holding." Kate said.

"Kate you still had not said the good part." Rick complained.

"Just you wait I'll get to it. Ok once the accomplice was removed. Rick was able to find video evidence of a rogue Drone flying over Central Park coming from the direction of the blast 2 mins after its detonation." Kate said.

"Wow that is cool" Ryan said.

"What is more cool is the tail number was visible. NYZ 4509. It must be part of the NY Army reserves in Ft. Drummond." Rick said.

"No Castle that is impossible. A drone from there being hijacked impossible Bro." Espo said.

"Then explain the tail number and markings. It is one of ours and Ft. Drummond has all the answers." Rick said.

"Wait you and Castle are going to Ft. Drummond? Without me?" Espo asked.

"Yeah Espo so sorry I know your Military experience would come in handy but I don't think they would open up to you either. I know Castle will snoop around." Kate said.

"Wait I can snoop around so well that they will not know I'm there." Espo said.

"That is not what we want. I want Castle to be caught!" Kate said.

"What that is news to me?" Rick said.

"Right and who else would you get to get him out?" Ryan said. "Your trusty partner Espo."

"You could ask discreetly while you are bailing him out. It should force the hand of the Fed's." Kate said.

"Great plan except the part I disappear to GTMO?" Rick said.

"Rick for once your celebrity status will serve you well." Kate said.

"What I always maintained my status has served me well." Rick said.

Kate rolled her eyes on that statement.

"I'll be waiting for the hysterical phone call Becks!" Espo said.

As they entered the Elevator Rick turned to Kate.

"Is Shawn right?" Rick asked.

"What do you mean?" Kate replied.

"Did our gov't order a hit on a civilian here in New York City?" Rick asked.

"I do not see how they could" Kate said.

"Why is it just too hard to believe?" Rick asked.

"No in my experiences Large Bureaucracies do not move that quickly." Kate explained.

"So it has to be terrorists? I shudder to think terrorists have access to these sorts of weapons." Rick said.

/

Rick and Kate are seated at the Military installation at Ft. Drummond. Two Army personnel entered and sat down.

"I'm Col Fortis and this is Major Hooper the head of our Drone program here. I want to welcome you to Ft. Drummond." He said. "Did you find the base ok? It is a bit off the beaten track."

"Oh we found it with no trouble but we need to know from you why a NY Army Reserve Drone was seen in New York City flying at 100 ft Across Central Park on Tuesday at 8:15 AM?" Kate asked.

"That is classified." The Army Major said who is in charge of the program.

"Is it also classified that remains of a Hellfire missile which was fired from that same Drone was targeting a civilian 2 minutes earlier?" Kate asked. "Sir's you can sit there and claim National Security but that does not cover up that man was just sitting in his car when he was killed on US soil by a Drone strike!"

"This meeting is over. And I must remind you nothing we discussed will or can be repeated." The Col. said.

"What is there to discuss? You did not say anything." Kate said. "Come on Castle let's go."

"Exactly" the Major said with a smile.

Kate got in the hallway and saw again the man who had been shadowing them. Kate got up into his face.

"What about you? What part of this Kabuki dance do you play? No don't answer that it is Classified." Kate said snarling in the Fed's face.

Kate was a perfect diversion as Rick wandered around unescorted. Rick found a few GI's who knew him.

"Hey Guys look who is here It is Rick Castle! So tell me Rick what brought you up here?" asked the soldier who found him wandering.

"Well Guys I have revived my Derrick Storm character and I needed to do some research can you guys help me?" Rick said to the assembled group. "I'm willing to sign auto graphs and pictures."

The GI's all jumped up getting their favorite Derrick Storm Novels and a few Nikki Heat came out too. Once Rick had signed and took pictures he got down to what he wanted to know.

"Ok Guys you work on these drones how easy would it be to let's say hijack one? I am writing that the terrorist have commandeered a drone." Rick said.

They all looked at each other then one brave soldier said.

"If ground control is lost like turning too quickly another system could theoretically take control." He said.

"Yes but can a signal override?" Rick asked.

"No they could not there are safeguards. But losing the link is quite common." He said.

"So the terrorist would have to buy off the operator to lose control at the right time?" Rick said.

"Yeah that would have to be the only way." The soldier said.

"Well Guys you have been a great help which way it is to the main exit?" Rick asked.

"I'll take you Mr. Castle I must say it has been a please to meet you." He said as he brought Rick back to the main gate where Kate had been waiting for him. Rick left the base and got into the car.

"Well?" Kate asked.

"Just drive Kate drive as fast as you can!" Rick said hunching over so he could not be seen.

Kate was not at all perplexed by Rick's sudden aversion to be seen. They were at least 20 miles away when Rick finally popped his head up. Kate could not help but roll her eyes.

"Kate it was a gov't job but it was not the way you think. Thanks to the guys on the base I know what has happened and that is why we might be targeted." Rick said looking in the air.

"What are you talking about?" Kate asked.

"The drone attack was an inside job. The operator had to lose control so that another system could take over and lock them out. The operator of that drone is in on it." Rick said.

"So it was a conspiracy?" Kate asked. "Why target him?"

"Who do you think would hate him so much to orchestrate a terror attack to kill him?" Rick asked. "Wait I think I know who but I do not know how or who else is involved but I can name the players. Sgt Head in the operations is the one I figure was involved on the Army Base, Monica Kale was another possibly his Partner and last the mastermind. Shawn Tanner." Rick said.

"His Son, why would he do that?" Kate asked.

"That inheritance did you get back with your Father yet on Dale's probate?" Rick asked.

"No he said he would call." Kate said as they pulled into the parking structure.

"Maybe you should call him to remind him he is getting a bit long in the tooth!" Rick said.

"Speak for yourself Methuselah" Kate quipped.

"I have you know I am still quite virile!" Rick proclaimed.

Kate rolled her eyes and got back to the 4th floor.

"So sorry Espo I was not caught but the next time I would be you would be the one I would call!" Rick said patting his friend on the back.

"So is our friend from last night in a talkative mood?" Kate asked.

"Yeah he and his lawyer are waiting for you in interrogation 1." Ryan said.

"Thanks Ryan let's go Castle." Kate said.

"Hey Becks CSU just called the Fed's have seized our evidence!" Espo said.

"Is that not just great." Kate said entering the room.

"Hello Omar Dixon you are charged with Criminal Trespass against the property of One Richard Castle who is here to press charges." Kate said.

"Of course Dixon you do not have to get a criminal record at all only if you talk to us." Kate said.

The two discussed the matter the Lawyer said.

"My client is interested in what you have to say." He stated.

"Ok Councilor you ask your client was he the one to take of picture of the pretty object in the sky on Tuesday at 8:15 AM?" Kate asked.

They conferred then the lawyer said "Omar could answer that question."

"Yes I took it on my way to meet up with Dale. It was just lucky I was late to the meeting." Omar said.

"Wait he was waiting to meet you when he was killed?" Kate asked.

"Yeah I mean I know why he was killed and I want police protection." Omar said.

"Ok gives us everything and you can go into WITSEC." Kate said.

"It is because of Simon Warburg!" Omar said. "He broke the encryption on the Drone software and he sent it to Dale it was going to be published as soon as the meeting in his car was over. But someone did not want that meeting to happen."

"So you are being targeted too?" Rick asked.

"I'm being tracked too. There was a guy in a black suit chasing me last night. I lost him in the storage facility. I need protection from him." Omar said.

"So Omar do you still have that software?" Kate asked.

"Actually Mr. Castle has it I slipped it to him as I bumped him last night." Omar said.

"I felt something last night" Rick said.

"Rick, empty your pockets." Kate ordered.

There a midst all the other junk Rick carried was a thumbdrive. Kate picked it up left the room then gave it to Espo. She left Rick to continue the interview.

"So why did you give that to me?" Rick asked.

"Well it is part of the stuff in the storage unit so I figured it belonged to you now." Omar said.

"Omar this is important did anyone else have access to this software?" Rick asked.

"No wait I did see Shawn in the unit a couple of days ago." Omar said.

"Shawn…As in Dale's son…? He told us he never sees his old man." Rick said.

"That is a bold face lie! He is in the unit all the time printing off some manifesto or another." Omar said.

"Omar did he ever bring anyone with him while he was doing this?" Rick asked.

"Yeah a Army guy and Shawn's girlfriend! Monic…" Omar said.

"Monica Kale?" Rick asked getting excited.

"Yeah that is her name!" Omar said.

"Great Omar you are doing great!" Rick said getting up and leaving the room.


	4. Chapter 4

Rick bounded out of the Interrogation room to see everyone glued to the screen. Rick paused to look over Kate's shoulder at the screen.

The figure on the Screen was one Simon Bar Sinister. No that Underdog Rick thought. It was Simon Warburg however the idea he looked more like that Evil Scientist was not too entirely untrue in his mind. Rick tried to get Kate's attention.

"Kate I…" Rick started to say.

"Hush Castle this is important." Kate said.

"Wait is he creating an army of AI directed Drones? Is this the beginning of Skynet? The Drone are Coming The Drones are Coming?" Rick said. "I knew I was right he is Simon Bar Sinister!"

"Rick can you be serious for once!" Kate turned to him with a smirk on her face.

"It is the Rise of the Machine's and they are Angry!" Rick said "I will never mistreat another appliance in my life please spare me your wrath oh wise machines!"

"Rick, get a hold of yourself now that you spoiled the video what were you going to say?" Kate asked.

"I don't remember but is that not the man you shoved against the wall at the Army base in the Captain's office?" Rick asked.

"Yes it it" Kate said.

"Boss the Captain wants to see you and Castle in her office now." Ryan said looking all apologetic.

Rick knocked and entered first. The man was in mid sentence while her Captain seated looked unamused.

"You wanted to see us Captain?" Kate asked.

"Yes I need you to explain why we granted immunity to this Federal Agent." Gates said.

"It was only way to root out the conspirators." Kate calmly said looking at the Fed. "Who are you anyway? I doubt your name is William Katts as the registration of your car indicates."

"What do you mean conspirators? I need you to release Omar Dixon in to my custody now." He ordered.

"Why so you can cover up that you lost control of a Drone and it was used to kill a US citizen?" Kate said. "Why don't you quit playing the Fed card and listen up! We know everything but we have to have Omar to keep the ringleader from flying the coop."

"Tell me what you know then I will need to call the AG to determine the correct course of action." The man said.

"No I have a better idea you tell us what you know then we will fill in the blanks for you." Kate said.

The man really wanted Omar so he took a little digression.

"Ok Detective Beckett you have a deal." He said.

"Ok so what is your name in the spirit of this newly found cooperation?" Kate asked.

"I am Special Investigator Jared Stack with the Dept of Justice under the aegis of the Attorney General's office." He said.

"Wait is not that the job of the FBI?" Rick asked never hearing of this new Federal Law Enforcement group.

"It was until the AG needed some people to cut across the Turf Wars and petty disputes inside the bureaucracy. We were formed and serve only at the pleasure of the AG. We have jurisdiction in all 50 states and US territories. We can liaison with any Law Enforcement Dept." He said.

"That sounds like a recruitment Pitch" Rick quipped.

"In the spirit of cooperation I want you all to get the Hell out of my office!" The Captain said loudly.

"We can adjourn to the interview room it is unoccupied for the moment." Kate said. "So sorry Captain" as they left. The Captain just waived them away. She was getting another headache.

\\\\\

"Ok now at we are secure I can play you this." Agent Stack said.

"What is this?" Kate asked.

"Kate it is the voice recording of one of the conspirators." Rick said softly to her.

They listened to the conversation then Rick jumped up.

"Stop it right there!" Rick said.

Stack complied.

"So can you tell me what is so important?" Stack asked.

"Right there the operator banked Left too sharply." Rick said.

Kate was too wondering where Rick was going.

"What is the time stamp and where was the Drone located?" Rick asked.

"It was at 7:30 on Tuesday." Stark replied "and it was a couple miles off the coast surveilling a ship."

"Ok I'll ignore the ship for the moment but play further the tape and at the end I will explain." Rick said.

Stack resumed the recoding as the frantic voices watched in horror as the Drone went rogue. He ended the recording.

"Ok I played the ending so what was so important about the point I stop the recording?" Stack asked.

"When the Operator banked too far to the left it allowed the link to lapse precisely when another signal could be inserted." Rick said. "So someone else was controlling the Drone at that point. It is also how the Iranians commandeered a Drone circling in Afghanistan."

"This is serious!" Stack responded.

"Ok do you have jurisdiction on Military bases?" Rick asked.

"No but I can get in contact with the DIA." Stack said. "But I do hold sway with the Base Commander. I can keep this person isolated to base while the investigation by the DIA is opened."

"Good contact the Base Commander and inform him of treasonous charges will be filed against the Air Team flying that particular Drone. Do not involvement him in the investigation. I want you to record him too. This corruption might be only isolated but could possibly be even more extensive than we thought." Rick said.

Stack got on the phone to the Base Commander. After a few moments he returned.

"The Base commander has done a recall to all personnel. The operators who were involved are not on Base." He said.

"I was afraid of that. I must have spooked them." Rick said. "Ok get on with the DIA. They need to investigate into the activities of the Drone Operators. I suspect they have Anti American leanings and was paid off. They also was used to complete the assassination of a US citizen if leaked would disgrace this country."

"While you do this Omar will stay with us at a safe house. Espo Ryan come here" Kate said opening the door to get her boys in the loop.

"Take Omar and his Lawyer to the safe house. You know the one." Kate said.

"Right Boss… What are you going to do?" Ryan asked.

"Castle and I are going to visit with an Angry Scientist." Kate said.


	5. Chapter 5

Kate checked in with the Uni's covering the Tanner House. Nothing has been happening since they came on shift. Kate gave them an Atta boy then hung up.

"So?" Rick asked as they were driving into the New Jersey Mountains.

"No movement at the Tanner house." Kate said.

"That is good either the mastermind is thinking he is still safe while we are running around chasing our tail or he left before the Uni's arrived. Seeing you assigned them to watch the place last night after arresting Omar I'm going he does not know we are on to him." Rick said.

"Rick again why are we intruding on Simon Warburg's privacy?" Kate asked.

"Well since his manifesto I think he knows much more than we are lead to believe. I mean he did crack the software for the Drones and was going to broadcast it to everyone. I mean he must have some sort of agenda. I need to know what it is." Rick said.

"So we are going on a fishing expedition?" Kate asked.

"Well I guess but my way of saying it was much more elegant." Rick said "Say this is the place!"

"Should we heed this sign" Rick asked getting out of the car.

The sign on the gate was Private Property Keep out.

"Well of course not we have the backing of the Feds ignore the sign Castle." Kate said walking pass the gate and following the dirt tracks.

Rick ran to catch up. He was feeling very uneasy then the reason came clear. Rick saw in the corner of his eye a Drone swooping down on them.

Rick tackled Kate to the ground as the Drone opened up on them.

Rick felt very Hitchcockian right then as if he was Cary Grant in North by Northwest. Instead of a biplane it was a Killer drone and it was coming around for another pass.

Kate handed her spare piece to Rick as she stood up and started firing at the drone. Rick too fired but from a Prone position. The Drone bullets had passed by them but then Victory. The Drone was showing an oil burn of black smoke. The engine stuttered and the Drone was down.

Kate and Rick dusted themselves off when a Man came out of the bushes very upset.

"You dropped my Drone! Who are you and what do you want? Can you not see the sign?" The Man said.

"So sorry about your Drone but it attacked first we were just defending ourselves." Kate said.

"Simon Bar Sinister I presume?" Rick quipped.

The man laughed.

"I guess I have been called worst. Now who are you and what do you want?" Simon asked more politely this time.

"I'm Detective Kate Beckett and this is…" Kate said.

"Richard Freaking Castle…? Where are my manners? My mother would have been so ashamed! Come in come in you know I loved your Derrick Storm Books marvelous simply marvelous. I liked how you brought the old boy back from his exile. So what can I do for you?" He said as they entered his home and found many different prototypes of Drones hanging around the room as he busily made tea.

Rick was looking at his collection of Books

"I see you have good taste you know if you answer our questions I will autograph them all." Rick said.

"So what brings the Great Detective Nikki Heat and Jameson Rook out here? Oh Please do, I will be the envy of our Richard Castle group." Simon asked.

"It is about Dale Tanner. I am so sorry to inform you he is dead. How he died is more up your bailiwick." Kate said.

"Don't tell me it was a Drone attack?" Simon asked.

"You are correct." Kate said.

"I knew it he was in way too deep. It was one of the reasons I wanted my software crack to be published." Simon said.

"So that Terrorists can get a hold of the Drones?" Rick asked as he looked up from signing the huge stack that appeared out of nowhere.

"Oh you know about that problem huh? Yes I wanted to ground these devices. If the people who are using them thought the devices could be used against them they would scrap the entire idea!" Simon said.

"Really what happens if they don't and the terrorist get a hold of these weapons what do you propose then?" Kate asked.

"You do not understand. I've seen the future. These People want to make these devices totally autonomous. There could be no link failure if they could think for themselves. By exploiting it now Public Pressure could work otherwise these AI can only go by what is programmed in them." Simon said.

"Why is that a bad thing?" Kate asked.

"Ok I guess you have never seen a Drone video. I happen to have one right here." Simon said as he turned on his DVR.

The screen came to life. It showed a dirt road and a checkpoint where cars were being stopped.

"What am I seeing?" Rick asked.

"This is a Drone video of a checkpoint in Iraq. The Drone is on station for 8 hours. The operators have to be there for that entire shift. Now listen." Simon said.

They listened to the chatter of the security detail on the ground. Soon they were alarmed by a car travelling fast coming toward them. They were asking permission to open fire. The Drone operator seeing the red roses on the back of the car told them to stand down it was a Funeral Procession.

"If this was an AI that funeral procession would have been bombed. But because there was a Human in the circuit a tragedy was averted. Remove the Human touch the device becomes and rampaging monster." Simon said.

"I understand why it is important to remove these weapons but we need to talk about a more mundane topic. Did you put in anyway to track the spread of your software?" Kate asked.

"Of course I did plus there is a master kill switch embedded in the code. I'm not an unfeeling monster." Simon said.

"So what do you show for your software proliferation?" Kate asked.

"Well there are two copies in active mode. One is at this location and the other is at this location. Wait that last location is a spoof site it is actually at this location." Simon said.

Rick looked at the red dots on the map. He could see his Unit in the Queens and the 12th Precinct. The last dot was not surprising. It was at the Tanner Home.

"Thank you Simon but we are going to need you to give us a copy of your tracking software. I promise I will return it." Kate said.

"Ok just a minute I need a jump drive I have one around here." Simon said.

"One other question how did you send Dale the drive in the first place?" Rick asked.

"Good old US snail Mail! I would never transmit anything over the internet. The Gov't has ears you know." Simon said.

"Well Simon I am done signing your books you sure drive a hard bargain. I am hoping to see you again and so sorry about your Drone." Rick said.

"What this? It can be fixed in no time at all but I will keep it the way it is! How many people can say they have a Drone shot down by Jameson Rook and Nikki Heat and I have the video to prove it! It will become a collector's item but rest assured it will never depart this premise." Simon said.

"Uh Great…" Rick said. "Bye now."

"Bye Nikki Heat and Jameson Rook!" Simon said waving from his porch.


	6. Chapter 6

Agent Stack had gotten word from the DIA agent in charge a Mitchell Rapp. He was a straight as an arrow as they come. The investigation had jumped to life. The two operators were captured trying to flee the country with a suitcase full of cash.

He was waiting to tell Kate that when they did not appear. It was late and so he went to his hotel room. He stayed there filling out reports. Everything had to be documented. Sometimes he wondered how his life would have been different if he chose what his father chose just being a county sheriff. Would he been married to Jennifer the prettiest girl in his High school? Would they have some kids by now? He shook his head. He had chosen this life and putting away people who meant harm would always appeal to him.

\\\\\

Kate and Rick came home after the long traffic to get into the city. Something was going on which had filled the Lincoln Tunnel with more traffic going into the city than usual. Rick wondered why. He flicked on the radio to Kate's annoyance and heard the Bieber was in town! Oh no! No wonder there is such traffic. All these cars were filled with screaming preteens. Kate immediately shut off the radio.

"Hey I was listening to that?" Rick said.

"My Car My Rules Castle I don't want it on." Kate said disgustingly. "You should have known that by now."

Rick reached over and rubbed his girlfriend's back and neck muscles.

"It is not about the radio is it?" Rick said softly.

"No actually it is not. We have missed our appt with Dr. Burke being stuck in all this traffic." Kate said.

"Yeah I was looking forward to that too. I am so sorry that all of the preteens of New Jersey have to whine and get their poor parents into a car to create this mess." Rick said. "You know we could just talk to each other now."

"I don't know about that Castle." Kate said.

"Why not we are not going anywhere" Rick said.

"You could say that again" Kate said under her breath.

Rick continued.

"We really do not need to include the good doctor if we are honest with each other." Rick said giving Kate the puppy dog look.

Kate took a deep breath then exhaled. She really could not resist his cuteness.

"Oh alright Rick you win. So do not get mad at me just remembered you wanted honesty. However, I know you love me and deeply but am I just a fling for you?" Kate asked.

"A Fling…? Kate where is this coming from? I just beat up a sniper for you. I stood next to you while the bomb ticked down! No Kate this is not a fling for me since the beginning. I thought I showed you I love you." Rick said. "I thought I told you I loved you. If I have not been clear enough Katherine Houghton Beckett I love you so much there is no way of quantifying it."

"Yes I know I'm just being silly I guess." Kate said.

"No Kate you are not being silly. Your comment caught me off guard that is all. I loved your sense of humor and the way your nose crinkles when you are concentrating. I love how you get along with my Mother and my Daughter. You are part of my family and I was lost without you when you left that 3 months without calling." Rick confessed.

"Rick I have been thinking a lot since my PTSD episodes. I want more from life. Being your girlfriend is fun and all that but Rick I need more don't you understand?" Kate said.

"Kate let me have some time before I respond. I will respond Kate don't worry."  
Rick kissed her lips.

Some time during their conversation the traffic had cleared. Kate and Rick adjourned to the loft. They ate a late dinner then they were both tired. Rick fell asleep first. This left Kate bored so she started to learn how his remote controlled tank worked. She then got a devilish Idea. First she whispered a few lines from the terminator. She learned that Rick was really suggestible when asleep.

Once she saw the indications of his REM sleep she planned her attack. She hid under the covers and using the camera brought up the toy on to the bed. Reading the manual she learned it could make authentic battle noises. She positioned the device so it was on his chest and tank barrel pointed right at his face. She turned on the battle noise.

Rick was dreaming of the terminators falling from the sky as the battle raged around him then the noise got really loud. Rick awoke with a start to see the tank on his chest. He screamed like a school girl then rolled off the bed to pick up a broom and swatted the offending device as Kate moved it toward him. Unable to contain herself she revealed herself with the controller laughing so hard!

"Rick you should have seen your face, Oh wait you can!" Kate said flipping on the video it recorded.

Rick grimaced seeing his own reaction.

"The Boys are going to love this!" Kate smirked.

"Kate please be reasonable. If they see it I might lose my Man card!" Rick said.

"Oops too late it was sent!" Kate said.

"Ok Kate if this is in retaliation for me ogling you by the camera you win! I will not do that again! I promise so can we at least go back to sleep?" Rick said.

"Sure Rick" Kate said snuggling up next to him.

Playtime was over and now it was time to get better sleep.

/

The next morning Rick and Kate awoke and headed to the Precinct. Agent Stack was waiting for them.

"Good Morning Agent Stack how was your night?" Kate asked getting her computer fired up as Rick came out with her coffee.

"Fruitful." The Agent said.

"I see can you elaborate?" Rick asked.

"I can not see why I should." Agent Stack said to Rick.

"Wait a minute. Agent Stack if you have something to share then say it otherwise leave!" Kate said defending Rick.

"Why he is not even a real officer." Agent Stack said.

Kate got up and took Mr. Stack to the interview room. Rick started to rise.

"Rick I got this" Kate said.

"Ok if you need me I'll be right here." Rick said quietly.

"Ok Mr. Stack if you want to exclude him then fine. So tell me now" Kate said with her eyes blazing.

"Ok the DIA found exactly what Mr. Castle suggested we would find." Mr. Stack said.

"So because he guessed right he is now a subject of investigation?" Kate said incredulously.

"No he did not just guess right he said it exactly like he knew what we would find." Mr. Stack said. "I find that very interesting. We did some digging and we learned he had a contact in the DIA this whole time who has been feeding him information."

"So he has lots of contacts he wants to solve this case. So why exactly are you investigating him?" Kate asked.

"Ok It is time to come clean. I was sent not only to help you with this case but to vet you too." Mr. Stack said.

"Vet me for what?" Kate asked.

"The AG has been keeping an eye on you. He wanted me to observe and catalogue what I saw. He is very pleased with my report. Detective Beckett what do you envision for yourself in 5 or maybe 10 years down the road? What if I was here to offer you a chance to really make a difference? Would you jump at an opportunity which only comes around once in a lifetime? You know I was given this same offer 12 years ago. I am still in the AG's office. There is someone on the phone who could explain this offer better than I." Agent Stack said.

Kate picked up the receiver she heard.

"Please hold for the Attorney General." The female voice said.

"Hello?" Kate said.

"Am I speaking to Detective Beckett of NYPD?" The male voice asked.

"Yes I am Detective Beckett." Kate answered.

"Good this is Attorney General Holder. I have been reading good things about you." He said.

"Thank you Sir." Kate said. "So this is not just a call to give me an Atta boy. Sir what do you want?"

"Detective I want you on my team. I want to fly you down to Washington when this is all over and have a face to face. Can you do that?" The AG said.

"Sir I would not come." Kate said.

"Can I ask why not?" The AG was surprised no one ever refused a free trip to Washington before.

"No you may not. Sir if this is all I have murderers to catch and Sir you are making my day harder!" Kate said.

"No No Detective Beckett go about your business in catching criminals. As the highest Law Enforcement officer I commend you." The AG said.

"Sir in all due respect…You are not the Highest Law officer. The County of Kings county sheriff is in my jurisdiction and good day Sir." Kate said hanging up.

Kate spun to look Mr. Stack in the eye.

"I do not want you bothering any of my personal friends again or I will have you up on obstruction of justice charges. The DA is a close friend and he will make it stick! Now we need to catch a murderer are you clear?" Kate said eyes blazing and her mouth taught.

"Yes Detective you have made your point quite clear!" Mr. Stack said.

"Good so now let's go tell the team what the DIA have found." Kate said spinning around and exiting.

Mr. Stack could only shake his head. That was some woman.


	7. Chapter 7

DIA Agent Mitchell Rapp was standing over two men who tried to flee the country with a suitcase full of cash. Not only were they deserters but possibly Traitors too. How many times were they supposed to do something but it did not happen? How many terrorist did they allow into the country? Then this involvement with a OWS off shoot. He shook his head at the traitors.

"Oh Gentlemen We have your financials. We have you on desertion. We have you with the Cash. What we don't have is why?" Mitchell asked.

"Why? It is simple Man! The Banks own everything. America is doomed. Why would I want to be apart of that?" The Staff Sgt said.

"That money will be worthless when the collapse happens. I just wanted to get it out of the country. Exchange it into something more permanent. It is only just paper anyway." The Captain said.

Mitchell could not believe the reasons for this treachery.

"Ok… So tell me how did this scam work?" Mitchell asked.

The two men looked at each other then told him on how a phone call would tell them the time and date. Then a series of numbers were the payment. They did not care who called.

"Ok gentleman, tell me why did you not get paid for this last job where you were finally caught?" Mitchell asked.

"It was for a favor." The Staff Sgt replied.

"Yes a big favor." The Captain replied.

"Who was this favor for?" Mitchell asked.

"A girl…! Miranda…" The staff Sgt said.

"Yeah she was smoking hot walked up to us at an OWS rally. She was really into me." the Staff Sgt said.

"She said that a friend was going to come into some money but there was a catch the dude's old man needed to be dead." The Captain said.

"Did she ever identify the person?" Mitchell asked.

"No but we did see him once. A Scrawny Guy with Glasses… about 5'8" maybe 140 with sandy brown hair. That is all I can remember." The Staff Sgt said.

"If I showed you a picture can you identify him?" Mitchell asked.

"Maybe" the man shrugged.

Mitchell showed a picture of Shawn Tanner to the Staff Sgt.

"Yeah that is the guy!" The Staff Sgt said.

"Are you sure?" Mitchell asked once again.

The Staff Sgt was adamant he was the guy.

Mitchell Rapp just smiled and sent a text to Agent Stack.

\\\\\

Kate walked out of the interview room with her eyes straight ahead. Rick knew from her posture she was angry. He thanked his heavenly stars it was not directed at him this time.

"Kate…?" Rick whispered as she passed by.

"Castle not now… Later." She said in a low tone. "Ok Agent Stack you have the floor!"

"Thank you Detective. The DIA agent in charge has confirmed Mr. Castle's assertions and we have captured the two suspects trying to flee the country. During interrogations they revealed that Miranda Kale was the contact. She was doing it for a friend. They have identified the friend as this person." Agent Stack said pointing at the person of interest Shawn Tanner.

"We got him Kate" Rick whispered.

"Yeah we do…let's go get our collar Castle!" Kate said getting up and Rick was following behind her.

/

Kate talked with the Uni down the block away from prying eyes. She returned to the squad car.

"Well…?" Rick asked.

"He is in there I have Uni's covering his escape routes." Kate said.

"Ok let's go in and get him" Rick said.

Kate started the car and turned on her flashing lights then pulled up in front of Shawn's home.

"NYPD open up!" Kate said pounding on the door.

The door opened and Mrs. Tanner stood there.

"Detectives… What do you want?" She asked.

"Shawn where is he?" Rick asked as he dashed in.

She pointed up the stairs. Rick leaped up the stairs.

"Ma'am I have an arrest warrant for murder and Conspiracy to commit murder of one Dale Tanner for Shawn Tanner. Please step aside." Kate said.

"Shawn? Are you sure how could he do such a terrible thing?" Mrs. Tanner broke down and Kate handed her off to Officer Hastings who was her backup.

Meanwhile Rick had cornered Shawn in his bedroom playing a video game.

"Shawn it is over. We know how you did it. It was done from this laptop right here." Rick said pointing at the device.

"You know nothing!" Shawn said rising up from the bed. He eyes were filled with hate.

"I know everything how your father would never be there for you. He had to …" Rick said.

"Run after a story. But could he spend time with his son No! So I began to hate his job. Once Miranda hooked me up with those chumps I figured out the perfect way to get rid of him for good." Shawn said.

"So he could never bother your Mother again. You were looking out for her welfare Right Shawn or at least that is what you told yourself." Rick said.

"So what he deserved everything he got coming to him!" Shawn snarled.

"So when you were in the storage unit Omar saw you near the jump drive containing the software crack. You duplicated it. Now tell me did you do this after you saw your Father in the picture with the big 7 figure check?" Rick asked.

"That was blood money! Those Frackers are destroying the environment. That was payoff for his so called expose'! He was as bad as the rest!" Shawn said.

"So you are a true believer and what about that money? Where did it supposed to go?" Rick asked.

"The money would go to the cause…After keeping some out for myself and my Mother of course." Shawn said.

"Why of course…Shawn come on… you are needed down stairs." Rick said leading the younger man down the stairs.

Rick handed Shawn off to LT who was standing there after Kate read him his rights.

"I have only one word to say to you Lawyer!" Shawn said. LT lead him away.

"Rick, are you ok?" Kate asked.

"Yeah I was just thinking how much hate this boy held to do such a heinous crime." Rick said.

"Yeah he almost got away with it too. Thanks Rick." Kate said leaving the crime scene.

/

Later that night Alexis came by to complain that her Dad still had not sent the check.

Oh I am so sorry Alexis Rick said rushing in to his office and wrote out the check. He was about to hand it to her then he snatched it away from Alexis' awaiting hand. He saw Alexis frown.

"Wait before I give you this… What is your opinion on Fracking?" Rick asked.

"Dad? Where is this coming from?" Alexis asked.

"Never mind where just tell me." Rick said waving the check out of her reach.

"Well Fracking is a very old technique to breath new life into declining oil well or gas production." Alexis said trying to grab the check.

"Alexis, that is a fine definition. What about your feelings?" Rick asked still holding the check away.

Alexis quit trying to grab the check as she slyly look at her Father who had a big grin on his face. He was enjoying this battle of wits to the witless she thought.

"Well contrary to my fellow students who may I add are totally uniformed I have no feelings toward this process at all. It is necessary to recover the energy we need to keep our culture in electricity." Alexis said slyly moving her hand closer to the position her Father.

"Good Girl…Wait you are not just telling me what I want to hear just to get this check?" Rick asked.

Alexis rolled her eyes in a scary impression of Kate.

"That is right Dad You found me out now hand over the check if you know what is good for you!" Alexis said in mocking tones.

"I'll tell you what how about a Lazer tag battle for it!" Rick said.

"Sure Dad" She said so when Rick relaxed she grabbed the check out of his hand.

"Hey? Wait Alexis…" Rick said perplexed.

"Bye Dad!" Alexis said running out the room then out the door.

Kate was smiling when she entered the room.

"So she pulled a fast one on you huh?" She said climbing into his lap.

"Yeah she out did me. I should have expected it you know I trained her…Maybe too well!" Rick said.

Kate smirked then kissed him and sighed.

"Well you are in a better mood." Rick quipped. "So why were you so upset earlier. I am glad you were not upset at me."

"Agent Stack was investigating my Friends and you Rick it got me upset." Kate said giving him another kiss.

"Kate, why would he want to do that?" Rick said breaking off the kiss.

"Rick he said he was vetting me for a job in DC." Kate said.

"Kate, that would be a wonderful opportunity." Rick said looking at Kate's face he changed his opinion quickly. "Of course you turned it down."

"Yeah I did…Rick I am home at the 12th I have PTSD for goodness sake. Can you imagine if I had an episode with people who do not know me or who I could not trust?" Kate said.

"Yeah and there is also Bracken to consider." Rick said.

"Yeah I figured he was involved too. Just because the real Dragon is dead does not let off Bracken either." Kate said.

"Kate what I hear he is busy trying to put out the revolution in Mexico caused by the Late Eric Vaughn. I doubt he would give one thought about you." Rick said.

"Yeah…Rick?" Kate asked with a twinkle in her eyes.

"Yeah…?" Rick responded.

"I'm ready for that massage!" Kate said jumping off his lap squealing as he chased her into the bedroom.


End file.
